Forget me not
by Thewingofthewest
Summary: Elias and Caleb make the decision to shut the A.R.M.I.N system off temporarily, thus making Armin return to his cold frozen cryostored body. Armin awakes and is trained once again by the corps until time to reinstate him as the ship's guide, but will Armin decide to go back again? Attack on space au , Elias x Armin, A.R.M.I.N


Elias comforted the panicking boy behind the Ark's Main computer system. "Try to keep him calm as I subprogram him from the remaining arks," whispered Caleb to Elias. Who would have thought there would come a day in which man would need to comfort a computer system. But this wasn't just any system. This was his best friend he was dealing with. No one was certain whether or not A.R.M.I.N would or ever could be able to be reprogrammed again.

"E-Elias? Are you still there?" cried out the shaken boy. Elias carefully chose his words, making sure he didn't sound frightened himself. "I'm here, Armin," he replied, "Caleb is shutting down all your connections with the lower ark, okay?" Elias locked eyes with Caleb, giving him a not to take action. Caleb made the final strokes on the keyboard confirming the next step. He side stepped and held firmly a striped yellow lever. Elias held his breath at his next action. Caleb pulled down the lever bringing down what was left of Rose's defense system to be registered again only manually. Caleb took out his parallax holograprogectic phone contacting Admiral Acacius. She then ordered the reinstallation of the manual defense system, the proper system that should have been used since long ago.

"I-I can't remember any data about Rose, or even Maria anymore. Oh- GAWD! Elias, What if I forget everything! Even you! C-Caleb! Please," A.R.M.I.N pleaded, "I don't want to go any further!" He feared the worst possible outcome that would come in a matter of minutes or seconds.

"You won't forget me, A.R.M.I.N. Remember. I came from Ark Rose, and your memory from that ark is gone you said. But hey. You still remember me, Right? Which means, you control what you want and do not want to forget in that matter, "Elias reassured him with words he himself was uncertain about. It was a lucky chance he still remembered up to that point. There's even a less chance the second time he'll remember. This is what Elias concluded, but…he still had to try.

When A.R.M.I.N realized this, he convinced himself that he would not forget Elias, imagining his usual self reading ancient records in his department or hiding behind a grand mount of books in the library. Elias… then Celia. … Caleb remained there too. Eren. Dylan. He slowly recalled their names then their familiar faces in his mind. 'Ah, now I see,' A.R.M.I.N thought, 'Elias is the key. The key for his memories. Remember Elias, you'll remember everything else.

"We're almost ready to uninstall Sina's Final automated defense system," Caleb hollered while keeping a swift conversation with Admiral Acacius on the line. Elias knew it was up to him to finish the job at this point. But he was also struggling internally as well. With Armin being left in his former cryo-frozen state, could he really survive without any brain activity. He wasn't strong enough to keep on the act. "Armin, in reality… you might-"How can I tell him that? He always was there for me and now, I'm about to tell him there's nothing I can do to save his mind?!Shit. This is the same person who came back looking for you in the records department when this recent attack began. Armin. This is the same person who looked after him when his parents worked long night hours in the engineering department and Celia stayed over unexpectedly at her friend's place, without notice. He was there to entertain him and make sure he went to sleep safely. You might…Die. Elias wanted to tell him.

"Elias, Caleb. I'm ready," A.R.M.I.N answered boldly. "Armin!" Elias began, "You don't have to-"

"Shut down in 10 seconds," Caleb shouted. Caleb pressed the final code in the computer and guided his hand to the lower red lever. "Alright- well Elias good-Dah. HUH?! Elias? Why are you crying?" Tears rolled down his cheeks pertaining a forced smile looking up at the now more blurry hologram. Elias closed his eyes, not wanting him to see the pain shown in them. The lever was pulled. Systems around them started to shut down and parts of the hall darkened within a second. "Yeah. Goodbye A.R.M.I.N. I'll see you when you wake up again." Elias responded.

"Elias_I_too_Bye".

"..."

"…-(Boop) Admiral. The system has been reprogramed. Manually replace the ship's necessary defense shields as soon as possible. We'll head back in a few minutes. Right, "Caleb spoke to his cell device.

Elias stood there, with his head hanging. "I'm sorry, Elias. It had to be this way. Don't worry. A.R.M.I.N is fine.. Maybe. If his brain waves remain stable by the time we are clear from this titan mess, then we'll reinstall him as our system gui-" Caleb began to explain before turning back to the computer readings from within the frozen chamber. "I- I don't believe it. Oh no. They'll kill me if I don't do anything about-"

"What? What's going on?" he asked. Caleb wore the same face as when told about A.R.M.I.N before. It must be something grave, Elias pondered.

"It's Armin's Chamber, where he's kept," he explained, "The temperature in the room is falling dramatically too fast."

Elias began to interpret the meaning to this. "You mean A.R.M.I.N is-?" His face all lit up when asking.

"Yes. It's been so long…He's most likely going to wake up."


End file.
